Charlotte Potter and Nicholas Flamel's Stone
by IzBiz HP
Summary: Charlotte Potter has always been your average, sarcastic girl with a photographic memory, but when a small girl comes to the Dursleys, claiming that her mother is Charlotte's godmother, Charlotte and Harry are all too willing to leave. Join the twins as they venture through their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_Charlotte Potter has always been your average, sarcastic girl with a photographic memory, but when a small girl comes to the Dursleys, claiming that her mother is Charlotte's godmother, Charlotte and Harry are all too willing to leave. Join Charlotte and Harry as they venture through their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Disclaimer: All rights of Harry Potter goes to J.K. Rowling._

_—_

Nearly ten years had passed since I, Charlotte Potter, and my twin brother Harry had been placed in this Muggle home by a Mister Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I was regretting every day of this household. No, I'm not psychic, I have a photographic memory.

It was my cousin Dudley's birthday and he and his friends were going to the zoo. You know, that big place with a lot of animals in cages? Me and Harry were being left behind as usual.

"Up! Get up! Now!" And that's my lovely aunt. Ever heard of her? Petunia Dursley, horse faced gossiper on 4 Privet Drive? Yup, that's her.

Aunt Petunia retreated to her country, known as the Kitchen. I found it worthless that I wasn't allowed to swear at all, so reverted to using the lat names of the characters of my favorite book series…The Mother-Daughter Book Club! Amazing book, you should read it.

Anyway, Dudley and his minion Piers Polkiss were about to leave, when the telephone rang. It was Mrs. Figg, calling to say that she couldn't take us. My eyes widened and I cackled.

"GIRL!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "We are still discussing where you will go! Do not get your hopes up."

Harry looked at me. I grinned in satisfaction. I could safely say that we were going to the zoo. Marjorie, Uncle Vernon's sister, hates us, Yvonne, Aunt Petunia's friend was on vacation, and the car was brand new, so we couldn't stay in it. So that left one option.

"We're going to have to take them," sighed Aunt Petunia. Dudley groaned and screamed, but he didn't get his way. For the first time, Dudley was sided against.

In the car, Uncle Vernon was complaining about newbies, my brother, women, me, motorcycles, and Harry and me. Mostly motorcycles. As you can see, Harry and I were some of his favorite topics. Note the sarcasm.

And of course, my absolute genius brother had the oh-so-wonderful idea to comment, "I had a dream about a motorcycle. It was flying."

Uncle Vernon turned purple. "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

I rolled my eyes. "Uncle Vernon, may I object?" My uncle and aunt apparently appreciated me making a fool of myself, acting proper.

"Yes girl, you may. What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know that you are attempting to hide the fact that Harry and I are from another world, but you don't have to repress every mention of it." I decided to be sassy, yet smart so that I rebelled, but he didn't understand. It backfired on me.

"GIRL!" Uncle Vernon boomed. "I'll deal with you later!" Dudley and Piers snickered while Harry groaned. I only laughed.

When we got to the zoo, the nice ice cream lady asked Harry and me what kind of ice cream we'd like. We got cheap lemon pops, my favorite. So that backfired on the Dursleys. Ha!

After lunch, we went to the reptile terrarium. There was this large boa constrictor that I ignored, in favor on the cute baby turtles. I heard Harry speaking to someone, but I couldn't tell who. When I felt something by my foot however, I screamed bloody murder. There was the constrictor, creeping to the exit and Dudley was in the tank. The snake hissed, but I didn't understand what it said. Hiss, hiss?

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only stammer, which was a first. As far as I'd had seen, the snake hadn't done much damage to "little Duddykins." Only scared him. Dudley was telling Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry? And it looked like Charlotte was encouraging it, right Charlotte?"  
Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on the two of us. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.  
So we were starved and grounded. Great. What else could happen, Dudley gets a pigtail and we meet magic?

I lay in the dark cupboard much later, wishing I had a watch. Harry was asleep since he was too loud to sneak. I didn't know what time it was and couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, there was no way in Edom(1) I'd risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.

At school, Harry and I had no one but each other. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses and that slightly insane Charlotte Potter with my strange stories and ideas, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. But I would get revenge. Someday.

—

1: Mortal Instruments, anyone? One of the places in Hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and I were still in the cupboard when the doorbell rang one day and no one was around to answer it. Well, Aunt Petunia was, but she relied on us to open doors. Unfortunately for her, we weren't available.

"Who are you? You know that we don't allow," she paused and I saw a mental image of her shuddering, "_your kind_ in our home."

"Well," this was a young girl's voice, "my mother says that she's had enough of not getting in contact with her best friend's son and god-daughter, so she sent me to pick them up."

Harry and I looked at each other. Are we leaving?

"Dumbledore said that she needed to be with someone of Lily's blood!" Aunt Petunia shrieked.

"Dumbledore gave a blood potion to my mother," the girl said. "My mother now has Lily's blood in her veins. The twins can leave. Where are they?"

I heard thumping feet and a scrape at the cupboard door. It opened and there was a girl, taller than me, but my age. She smiled at us with her blue-grey eyes, then looked a look of disgust at Petunia.

"What did you do to them?" the girl asked, angry and her blonde-brown hair swishing back. "What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter." That was Aunt Petunia. "They're leaving now. Good riddance."

The girl seems to be about to say something, but thinks better of it. She looks down and smiles again. "Sofia Prewett. Pleased to meet you."

"Wait. Prewett?" I was really confused. "But there was a report, on the news, it said–"

"Those were my mom's cousins," Sofia said. "Molly Weasley's brothers."

"Charlotte?" my brother butts in. "How do we know we can can trust Sofia?"

Sofia says, "My mother. She's not easy to forget. You'll know her when you see her. Newborns remember her, for God's sake."

I nod. That seems good enough. We'll meet Sofia's mother and see where it goes from there. Harry and I gather our things that we want–a small doll I nicked from the toy store we once went to, and a wolf toy Harry got in the mail that our aunt and uncle didn't know about. That's it.

When we've gathered everything, Sofia stands up and shakes her head. "A kid should have more than that. We'll get more things for you. Come along."

I followed her, sort of running to catch up with her longer legs. Harry had no trouble keeping up, of course.

"So," I ran up, panting a little bit. "Where are we going? And who's your moth–my godmother?"

"Cara Prewett. Healer," she said, still looking forward. "We live in the flat on top of 94 Diagon Alley."

"What's a Diagonally?" Harry asked.

"Diagon Alley," Sofia corrected. "It's the wizarding world's equivalent of a–a mall, I suppose."

"Shopping?" I squealed. I was a shopaholic, unfortunately. "REALLY?!"

"Ow!" Harry yelled. His hands covered his ears as he tried to recover. Impossible, actually. That's why the Dursleys aren't right in the head.

"Yeah," Sofia laughed. "That's what I said when Mum told me about the new flat."

"So I can shop anytime I want?" I asked, still trying to make sense of the situation.

"I think that's a yes, Char," Harry grumbled. "Bags all around the room and house, no cleaning, and I'm the only male person around…"

"There's my uncle," Sofia said, so quietly I wasn't even sure she'd said anything.

"What?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "You have an uncle?"

"Really he's your godfather, Harry. My mom's boyfriend." Again with the quiet voice!

"What's his name?" I wondered out loud.

"Sirius Black."

—

Dun dun duuuuun! Come back to find out the story of Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

"The criminal?" Harry nearly yelled. "The one who murdered thirteen people?"

"He's not a criminal! He's innocent!" Sofia screamed. "Uncle Sirius was framed by one of the people he 'murdered.'" With the last word, she made fake quotation marks with her hands.

"Who?" I asked. It was a valid question, after all.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sofia seethed. "The Ministry caught Peter a few years ago, but he escaped. So people still believe Sirius is guilty."

"Is the Ministry corrupted or something?" I asked. "Because I honestly doubt a whole team of officers would allow a criminal to escape their clutches."

Harry half glared at me, but then he smiled. "Is there any way to prove corruption?"

Sofia shook her head. "There's only two or three completely fair workers that aren't complete dunderheads that won't ever take bribes. They'd be overruled in a heartbeat by the Minister himself."

I sighed. Harry sighed. Sofia grumbled to herself. None of us spoke for a while, but we just walked to… a fireplace?

"Why are we here?" Harry asked, a strange look on his face.

Sofia grinned. "This is where we go to Diagon Alley. That's my hood." She took some dust and shoved me and Harry inside the fireplace, then jumped in after us shouting, "94 Diagon Alley!"

It was the weirdest sensation ever. Imagine having been put into an elevator that you couldn't escape from. Imagine having the elevator shrink to fit all of your curves and shooting you in all the directions a normal human could go in. You'd be able to imagine a fifth of how uncomfortable I was, thank you very much.

"You okay?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, if okay is being shot into space at a hundred miles an hour," I grumbled.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked. He was in absolute science awe, since he was a science geek at school.

"It's magic, duh," I scowled at him.

"Cranky?" Sofia asked. "My mom gets like that in the mornings since she's not really a morning person. Do you get cranky at night?"

"Oh yeah," Harry told her. He grinned. "In fact, Charlotte sometimes mutters strange things in her sleep, since she's a sleep talker."

"Excuse me?" My eyes flashed. "I wouldn't continue that thought if I were you."

"Now, now," a strange lady broke up our argument. "Let's not fight, you two. You seem exactly like Lily and James." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Do we?" Harry asked, eager for any information about our parents. I frowned, however. I had a flash of déjà vu. The woman was very familiar. Why was I thinking Maudy?

"Oh yes," she replied. "Harry, you look like your father with your mother's eyes. Charlotte, you look like your mother with your father's eyes. Harry, I'd like to introduce you to someone special–"

"Are you my maudy?" I cut in, feeling a bit rude.

Cara, which I figured out was Sofia's mother and my godmother, burst into full out tears and wrapped me into a heart-stopping hug. "I thought you wouldn't remember! Yes, Lilykins Jr., I'm your maudy, or Marauders Godmommy, as you called me when you were young."

"Oh," I softly smiled at her, feeling a little faint. The only other thing that could make me really faint is if Muncle Paddy or Muncle Moony came in.

"Alright," Cara said, wiping away some stray tears. "I expect Sofia to have told you about her uncle Sirius?"

"Of course, Mom," Sofia rolled her eyes. "I'm not that irresponsible."

"I know dear, just making sure," Cara sighed. "But yes, Sirius is–"

"Devilishly handsome?" A man peeked out from the corner. "Amazingly smart? The best Muncle you could ever meet?"

It was Muncle Paddy. Promptly, just as I said, I fainted. Right into Cara's hands that had already been reached out to catch me.


	4. AN

Hey y'all, it's Iz.

I'm here to inform you guys that I'm going on a temporary hiatus. I just feel so uninspired and I don't have any vision for my stories anymore.

I will be going on hiatus for these stories:

**The Other Black **

**Charlotte Potter**

So if y'all have any ideas to reinspire me, that would be amazing. I hope you guys understand.

-Iz


End file.
